Compromise
by worthyourtime
Summary: What scares her is that she feels sad that Klaus did not stay, that he did not stalk her inside, that he did not sweet talk her for a dance. Slightly AU. Its because I love all the ongoing angst. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's my first Klaroline fic so be kind. I really love all the angst that can go on with Klaroline, so here ;) Enjoy! Tell me what you think! Thank You!**

* * *

Tonight's the dreaded Mystic Falls prom and Caroline Forbes cannot help but to be relieved to see the fruits of her labor. For her, running three different committees all for tonight to happen was definitely worth it.

_Well, I cannot help but to be pleased, I know planning is my forte. _This thought plays endlessly in her mind as everyone has been evident in thanking her for giving them the prom of their lives. The students and the teachers come and go, thanking and congratulating her for a job well done. Of course, she feels overwhelmed, she of all people knows that not every day you are thanked for your efforts.

Yet, this feelings are not enough to supress the loneliness she feels—the Mystic Falls' best-prom-organizer attends the prom alone, moreover, corsage-less. Technically, she chose to be alone. Stefan has asked her if she wants his company, but her being the ever selfless friend chose to decline—and reasoned that she needs both Stefan and Damon alert _if_ (Caroline is sure she will) cold-hearted Elena decided to grace the prom with her technically _uncontrolled _presence. And of course, even though Elena was not on the equation, she would have still declined Stefan's offer. As naïve as it can be, she has spent the past year looking forward Prom with Tyler as his date. Tyler. Of course, that does not happen because sometimes she thinks happy endings are just not meant for Caroline Forbes.

Annoyed by the pity party with her subconscious, she decided to check outside the gym and look for things that should not be there—being her control freak self. She finds planning and controlling things amusingly helpful if she wants to block off thoughts—sad, guilty thoughts.

**Caroline. **Of course, he is here. Klaus is here.

Her decision came back crashing to her like tidal wave. _Oh right, Caroline, of course he would be here. You agreed to be friends with him in the first place! You should have known better that he will waste no time to rub your new found friendship in your pretty little face of yours. _

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"What does it look like, love? Unlikely as it may seem, this kind of gathering is a first for me. I have never been engrossed in trivial high school matters, _until now_."

"Ugh, Fine. As long as your dinner does not involve anyone here, you can stay." _What did you just say? Stay. You better get back inside, Caroline, before his eyes look at you like you are somewhat close to a queen that is to be admired. The unnerving look that makes you feel desired and wanted. Turn. Around. Now. _Caroline was wise enough to decide to go back inside before her thoroughly-compartmentalized feelings about this hybrid scatter all over the place.

"Wait, love."

"What? I am busy. This is my senior prom and –"

"You look ravishing, Caroline. Far more superior compared to anyone in this place, I see." His eyes full of admiration as if she is the only one that matters. Caroline hates him for that, hates how he can make her feel special by merely looking at her. In this times, she'll just remind herself about Tyler and then she'll have the heart to break the contact. Thus, Caroline Forbes breaks again the eye-staring-contest, looks down to muster her confidence back and up again to meet his gaze. _Of course, he'll flatter you like that. Remember, he is Klaus, big bad hybrid who happens to fancy you immensely. _Caroline probably used all that is in her to prevent the flame that ignites in her cheeks.

"T-thanks. I should probab-"

"Caroline. Can I have a minute? Don't fret, love. I never intended to stay, I just want to give your senior promenade gift."

"A what? Prom gift?"

"You have made it alive and sane until your senior prom, sweetheart. I think you deserve a reward. Here." Klaus retrieved a small box from his coat and opened it to reveal a gold necklace. Surprisingly, it was a hell lot simpler than his first gift. It has a thin gold chain and a very elegant blue sapphire pendant. Caroline decided to hide her amazement by being snarky to him again.

With a smirk, Caroline said "I guess the last bracelet depleted your stacks of money. Anyways, It's beautiful, Klaus. Thank You." _Really, I appreciated his gift this time. I do not know why, maybe it has to do with that hopeful look his giving me. _

"May I?"

"Uhm, Fine." Caroline spun around as Klaus clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I just wanted you to remember that I actually did something for you, Caroline." His cool breath near her neck ignites the heat from her toes like a wildfire. Klaus spun her around to catch her gaze with his blue eyes. His hands were on her shoulders and she cannot help to feel this odd feeling of _safety. _So much emotions are pooled in his eyes, and Caroline can't help but feel the sincerity of his words. In a swift moment, his eyes gave admiration, longing, doubt, hurt- all flashed too quickly that Caroline don't actually have the time to comprehend it. Klaus still staring at her, smiled yet merely reaching his eyes as if he was forced to. Caroline noticed that this is not the same one he usually gives to her—far from the smile he has when she agreed to be her date for Miss Mystic Falls, and when he was teasing her about her Miss Mystic Falls' application. Caroline was startled in her thoughts as Klaus spoke again—his tone surprisingly full of sincerity and seriousness.

"That I actually did get out of my own way, Caroline."

_Something's up with him. _Caroline thought of asking him what is going on. Maybe it is the necklace, but, No. She has just shown him that she appreciated it and she thanked him for it seconds ago. Maybe Klaus wants her to thank him for saving her, but they were already past that stage. He saved him twice, he also put her life in danger twice.

"What do you -"

"You should probably get back. Take Care of yourself, Caroline." For the second time this evening, Caroline was the first to break the eye contact. She did what she did, looked back down to muster confidence, but even before she can look back up, his hands were not on her shoulders anymore. Her safety blanket is gone, He's gone.

_No need to hurry, Creepy head._ Caroline did not know how deep she is affected by Klaus presence until now. She was comfortable with him. She feels wanted and this was her assurance that someone was still concerned for her well-being, even though it's the big, bad hybrid himself. And what scares her is that she feels sad that he did not stay, that he did not stalk her inside, that he did not sweet talk her for a dance. Caroline pushed these feelings away and she turns around to go back to the gym.

"Caroline!"

"Oh, Hi Stefan!"

"What were you doing outside?"

"Ah. I just went out to check if everyone's inside already. You know, I do not want any funny business happening outside _my prom. _ Funny though, I saw Klaus there lurking in the dark as always. Anyways, I just shooo-ed him away so we can now enjoy—hey? Are you even listening?" _Of course, Stefan was looking over my shoulder, maybe its Elena and her "glorious" presence._

Stefan stood in his spot while Caroline was still gaping as to why he is staring off some space. Caroline had the inkling to look where on earth is he staring. Caroline spun around expecting Elena to be standing there and maybe with Damon on her side. What she sees left her speechless and her mouth hanging open in air. There he stood, all well and in flesh.

Tyler.

He was definitely there, alive and kicking. He was coming to her while Stefan tapped her shoulders to excuse himself. She did not jump for joy, she did not run to him to pin him against the wall or for them to have some hot hybrid sex in the woods. Oh but give it her, she squealed like a little girl, her hands covering her mouth. Of course, she was shocked, overjoyed and mostly relieved.

That's until she felt the weight against her collarbone, just above her dead heart.

"_I just wanted you to remember that I actually did something for you, Caroline. That I actually did get out of my own way."_

* * *

__So, what do think? Should I continue? :) Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my! Thanks for reviewing guys, it means a lot! Thank you **Anon**, **honey sweet lies**, **briana** and **inuKag 808 **for your reviews. I was thinking that maybe I should leave this as a one-shot, but you encouraged me to continue so, thanks a lot. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Reminders:

I know I have categorized this story as Slightly AU, but I think this update will make it now an AU. Although, I'll try my best to keep some of the facts existing in the series.

Also, Episode 4x18 exactly happened.

In this story, prom will be **2 weeks after** the incident with Silas and Klaus.

Here it is, guys! Enjoy! I hope this stirs your Klaroline feels :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: And then, there's Caroline**

Two weeks ago

Klaus has been drinking alone in his couch since Caroline has left him to plan her prom. Two empty bottles of bourbon, and still he can't stop the feelings that stir inside of him. He feels the frustration, anger, hunger for revenge and everything in between that realm—those same and _usual_ feelings that he has been feeling ever since, those feelings that he is _accustomed_ to feel.

And then, there is **bliss.**

He downed another shot and fills it again from his now half-empty third bottle of bourbon.

He knows he's not just _pleased _— he is pleased when his hybrids have been following orders from him, and this is **_more than that._**

Yet, he knows he is feeling _content_ right now— he is content that his siblings will be coming home soon.

He accepts that the idea of him, Elijah and Rebekah under the same roof gives him a hint of contentment; even though Elijah must have a "not that long" list of demands or even though Rebekkah will still be pouting and stomping every time she sees him. Nevertheless, there is a glimpse of contentment

But still, it is **_more than that._**

He feels bliss. He knows exactly why. Scratch that. He knows exactly **who** gave him the feeling. **_Caroline._**

He downs another shot. Another shot hoping that it would relieve the restlessness and anxiety. He knows. Bliss is a rare feeling, but he knows it.

For him, it is a feeling long gone.

For him, it is a feeling associated with humanity. **_His_** humanity. A feeling **_closely_** related to what he **felt** with Tatia.

Key word: Closely.

Closely— because it is **more than that.**

And of course he is well aware what is to come after Bliss. It is the feeling that causes him all this restlessness and anxiety.

Concern. Not just concern— but _selfless_ concern.

He knows is a_ selfish_ man, but still, he has been feeling concern. He is concerned.

He is definitely concerned about his own well-being. A feeling that has been dominating his mind, thus his impulses and decisions. _Selfish concern._

He has been and he is still concerned about his family. Elijah and Rebekkah, yet, when it comes down to it, he knows he will be thinking about his own situation first— hence, the daggering of his siblings. _Another Selfish concern._

And then there's Caroline.

The first time; he kills Tyler to make him a hybrid and he is fascinated by Caroline's strength. It's the first time he becomes aware of Caroline. Yet, _his_ desires for his hybrids dominated. _Another selfish concern._

The next time; he compels sired Tyler to bite Caroline. It was his way of testing the strength of their sire bond, he wants to know if love is stronger than their bond. He knew Caroline could be collateral damage, yet, _he _needs to have an assurance concerning the sire bond. He offered his blood to her because Caroline has already caught his attention and the idea of her death unsettles _him. Nonetheless, another selfish concern._

The next time; he saves her from Alaric. He went inside the school to save the doppelganger who is beneficial to _him, _yet, a little part of him knows he also risked his life _for Caroline_.

_He is not that sure if it is another selfish concern._

The next time comes; he risks his life in Tyler's body to save Caroline from the council. This time he does not bother to analyse his actions. He just knew he needed to save her, that he is concerned.

_Just concerned. If it was for his own or for her— he did not know._

The next one; he has caused the grave danger— he bit her. He was sad, angered, intimidated and he was an _impulsive_ man. He acts on impulse. Hurt his feelings and you will be hurt in return.

He did not regret his actions— he realizes that she is a weakness. It is either him or her. He did not regret his actions—until she is back in the doppelganger's house, her life is in _his own hands._

The moment she started questioning him, he knew he was already up to nothing. He feels his concern _for her_ creeping in.

That eventually he will give in. Give in to a _weakness_.

She tells him that she has caught herself wishing that she can forget all the horrible things that he has done—he faltered.

_But you cannot, Caroline. You cannot._

She tells him that she knows he is in love with her – he _almost_ gave in.

_But what if I am? You are a weakness, a means to an end. If I am to save you, you will run back to that mutt's arms, and I am alone._

She tells him that he can be saved— he is barely hanging by a thread.

_I think I am not capable of being saved, sweetheart. Nonetheless, there is nothing to save._

She whimpers—

And**_ that did it._**

All thoughts had gone out of his mind. Yet, one remained— _I cannot let you die, Caroline._

He downed his third bottle, feeling mentally tired and defeated. He cannot fight it anymore.

And for the first time in a long time, he was aware that he is concerned about something other than himself.

**Caroline.**

* * *

I am sorry for the lack of Klaroline, but I loved writing this update, I want to expose Klaus' character growth :)

Pardon me, I did not have the time to check for grammatical errors because I am to excited to post an update. So, thanks for reading! Let me see what you think about it :) Reviews really motivate me! Thanks!


End file.
